Voldermort's daughter
by SakuraXpetal
Summary: A new girl arrives at Hogwart and it seems that she's making Draco's life kind of difficult. Love blooms, but there is a secret about this girl that will make her the enemy of her friends.


**Title: Voldermort's daughter**

**Summary: A strange girl appeared on the Hogwarts train and she didn't look like she is from there school. What? She's a transferred kid? But that isn't possible, is it? And what's with all those talents of hers? What's going on?**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 1: Amanda Gidden

Harry was gazing out the window of The Hogwarts Express. He was bored, Hermione and Ron were in the perfect carriage and nobody came in his compartment to sit with him. That is until the door of his compartment opened and a beautiful girl that looked a year younger entered. She had golden hair with a little hint of orange, a perfect body, well she was a little thinner, but it was ok. She had soft pink lips and emerald green eyes that shinned in the light of the sun. She looked at Harry smiling while holding her trunk and with the other holding the just opened door.

''Hey! May I sit here? All the compartments are full and I don't were to stay. May I?'' she asked in a sweat little girly voice. Harry was surprised, he never saw this girl before and in Hogwarts even if you don't know a person, you have to see him once or twice in the hallway. Not this girl..., but still he nodded as a yes and she happily sat in front of him. She looked into his eyes and face like wanting to remember his features. She saw his scar and Harry observed that, but she didn't looked at it more than a second. It was strange, because most of the ones he met were looking at his scar non-stop. After she observed him, she remembered that she didn't introduce herself.

''Oh...How rude of me. I'm Amanda, Amanda Gidden. And you are?'' she outstretched her hand and looked at him smiling. Harry looked at her like she was crazy. She didn't knew him, that's odd. He took her hand and shook it.

''My name is Harry, Harry Potter.'' he said waiting for the impact of her being freaked out or even her starting to squeal, but that didn't come.

''Nice name Harry. I hope we become good friends, ok?'' she asked, that innocent smile still plastered on her face. He was confused, but let that on the side. She was nice, not those other girls. He nodded again and he was surprised to see that she sat upwards.

''Sorry...'' she apologized sweetly, looking guilty. ''...but I promised a friend of mine to go and see her and I completely forgot. I hope you forgive me for leaving, but I'll come back! That's a promise!'' and with that she left. Harry was a little disappointed because she left, but hadn't had time to regret, because a blond haired boy with grey eyes along with two boys that looked more like two gorillas, entered his compartment. The blond looked around and when he spotted Harry, a vicious smile appeared on his face.

''Well...Well...Well...'' he started in a mocking voice. ''Pretty Little Potter is alone.'' he stated and looked amused as Harry started glaring at him. He started hi s teasing session again. ''Were are you friends, Weasel and Mud blood, eh? They left you alone and you still consider them friends...'' he started laughing which made Harry's glare to harden. All of the sudden, Draco felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw a beautiful blond girl smiling warmly at him.

''Excuse me...could you get aside so I could enter?'' she asked, not rudely, but politely. Draco was mesmerized, but because of his reputation, he couldn't let that be seen. So he turned once again to Harry smiling more than ever.

''And who is this Potter?'' he asked amused, the girl looked at him confused. ''Is she your new girlfriend? Did you forgot about that Weasel girl so easily?'' he turned to see the girl more confused than ever, she was clueless. He looked at her up and down before opening his mouth to speak again. ''And if she is around you...I'm sure that she's a slut that cares about your popularity, am I right, Potter?'' He teased Harry, but when he turned around, he thought that he would see the girl on the verge of crying or even being hurt, but he was surprised when he saw that she transformed from that cute innocent girl, into a devil. In here eyes you could see that the warmth that they held was lo longer there, being replaced with true anger. She looked at him, teeth clenched, hands turned into fists.

''I'm not a slut!'' she yelled and pushed him, Draco hitting the compartments door with his head. She went and took her trunk and turned to Harry. ''Sorry Harry, but I have to go to the Perfect Carriage.'' she said in the innocent voice she used before. Draco was surprised, but didn't show it. ''You're a perfect?'' he asked monotone. Actually, inside he was shaking a little, because he could get detention...**_if _**she had a good reason, which she didn't.

''Of course I'm a Perfect. I'm a Ravenclaw Prefect and I'm proud to be one. I'm also in fifth year, but that doesn't concern you!'' she exited the compartment door, but turned around so she could face Draco. On her face was plastered that vicious smile, that Draco wore just a few moments ago. She moved towards him so that her lips were next to his ear. ''And don't forget about your detention. You'll start tomorrow at seven a two week detention. First week would be with professor McGonagall and the second with professor Dumbledore.'' she said in a sweet voice, so sweet that it hurt. It was like Umbridge was back, but this time, she was against him and she didn't look like a toad. She turned on her heels and went as fast as she could to her new compartment. He was shocked, but recovered fast.

''You can't give me detention for nothing!'' he yelled after her.

''We'll see about that!'' she yelled back at him. He was mad and didn't bother to look at Harry, so he went on his own way.

'""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""''"''""

The dinner that night was as_ 'usual'_...Of course, the sorting ceremony hadn't started yet and it has been almost an hour since they entered the room and most of the professors were missing, well actually not _all._ Snape, Hagrid, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Pomfrey and Flitwich, oh...and Firenze were the ones that were missing from the dinner table. What was really strange was the fact that Trelawney was at the professor table. She never came down from her tower, what was the occasion? Harry looked around the Great Hall to see were Amanda was, but she was nowhere in sight. He and his friends talked about her. Hermione and Ron tolled him that after she arrived in the perfect compartment she presented herself and stayed quiet for the rest of the trip like she was thinking about something. She didn't even bother to look at them. Harry hadn't spotted her, so he looked at the Slytherin instead. He saw Draco talking with his friends. He seemed mad. _''Maybe because Amanda gave him detention.'' _he thought snickering. Right then, Filtch entered with Miss Norris after him. That made all the conversations to stop, even Draco stopped. He went in front of the professor table and turned to face the students. Then in the room entered came Flitwich, Pomfrey, Hagrid, Firenze and Snape, taking there usual seat. The conversations started once again and this made Filtch be pissed off.

''Could you keep your mouths shout?'' yelled Filtch angrier than ever. ''We have an announcement to make.'' he continued after the voices died down. Snape razed from his seat and looked at the wave of students. As you all know, we are late in starting the sorting ceremony, but we have a very good reason. We now that you all are hungry and you all want to have some rest, but all of that you would do shortly. It's time to show you the reason why we are late with our program. Filtch, please.'' he said and than sat down. Filtch went to the big mahogany door and opened it. At the other end, were professor McGonagall and Dumbledore and also a girl with a pointy hat, that looked at the ground and nobody could see her face. They walked easy and slow. The girl in the middle, Dumbledore in front and in the back was McGonagall, the same expression on her face. There were whispers in which everybody was asking if that girl was a new teacher or such.

''Good evening to everyone. It's a great pleasure for me to present a new student. This is a newly transfer from Beauxbaton, miss Amanda Gidden.'' Dumbledore announced and the girl that hid her face, finally looked up for everyone to see her face. All the students in the room were shocked after hearing the news and also they all yelled at the same time one word. ''What!''

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**I hope you enjoy it, because I enjoyed writing it. If you liked it...or not, review, PLEASE...**


End file.
